Gundam Pilot 00
by SailorLoneStar
Summary: Locked up on the Lunar Colony, the Gundam pilots encounter a mysterious female who watches over them. Who is this off-screen personage? Can she be trusted in the end?


Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing.  But I _do_ own a Death-Scythe Hell model!  Go read while I design my own gundam… ::eyes a picture that looks like a mechanical bunny and mutters 'not right'::

                _If you see me, you can only expect the worst.  'Cause the next thing you'll see are the fires of hell or the golden gates of heaven..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gundam Pilot 00:

                "Hold still!" scolded a girl of thirteen years, with midnight hair and sky blue eyes.

                "I _will not listen to you, __woman!" cried a Chinese boy, who was too weak to fully squirm out of her firm hold._

                "Damn you.  I'm only trying to help!  Do you want those wounds to heal faster or not?" she yelled in the prison cell in which she was locked in with the captive.  Her words echoed in the dark circular room in which she sat in the center of with medical supplies by her side.

                "You're working for OZ!  I don't trust anyone who works for them!" he spat at her.

                After breathing deeply, the girl reached over to the boy, who had hatred and pain in his eyes, and grabbed the handcuffs.  Dragging the cuffs and the beaten boy towards her, she unlocked the restraints and pushed him away again.  "Now do you trust me?"

                "No!" he cried, rubbing his wrists weakly while still laying on the floor near the little light the door let in.

                "What if I told you Nataku will be better than new if you wait long enough?" she inquired again, falling backwards with her hands cushioning her head.

                "What do you know about her?" eyed the Chinese suspiciously as he sat up sharply.  Only a few knew his pet name for his formidable gundam.

                "I know that her model name is Shenlong, which OZ calls Gundam 05."  She then paused to yawn greatly, and feeling the boy's glare upon her, she added as she sat up again, "The doctors secretly hid your gundam and are modifying it as we speak."

                "How do you know so much?" frowned Wufei, who didn't believe her.

                "Well, I _work for OZ," she said innocently with a shrug as she sat next to him.  Before he could utter anything, she interrupted, "Keep quiet, and don't move unless you want me to knock you out first!  Because enough is enough!"  Silencing for a moment, Wufei had to observe her work each of his wounds before he was able to give her his consent... or objection.  Her fingers flew delicately smoothing ointments and applying bandages, while maintaining the lowest amount of pain possible.  He noticed that she never so much as flinched at even the more horrific cuts he managed to get, unlike his expectation of a little girl._

                "Do you only work as a nurse?" questioned Wufei after several minutes of silence.  "Or do you also fight?  If you do, I won't show you any mercy on the battlefield regardless of your unwanted pity."

                She quickly tied a bandage and giggled, "I'm stuck with housewife work... which is _so BORING!  I doubt that they'll let me fight with any mobile suits even if I was allowed to."_

                "What do you mean, 'allowed to'?"  But he received only a tiny shake of her head, before she turned to the rest of his injuries.  After he had finally been patched up, she sighed.

                "Unless you have any broken bones, I'm done," she said, finally breaking the silence.

                "None that I know of," he replied monotonously.

                "Then stand up and let's find out it you _do have any!" she commanded.  Eyeing her with his usual contempt for women, he slowly pushed himself on his feet._

                "You're fine," she concluded monotonously after she made him move certain parts of his body.  "I'll bring your food soon, since no one else in this stupid facility cares."  She picked up her things, and left, but not before handcuffing him again.

                "You may want to check him too," grunted the guard at the door as he threw a body at her as she came out of the cell.  After pushing the two in, he locked the door again and laughed hoarsely.

                "Heero!" she gasped after recognizing the boy that lay half conscience in her arms.  Deftly she lay him down on the concrete floor.  Her hands flew once again to check for fevers, broken bones, or any other malady.  She gave a sigh of relief as she removed her OZ jacket, which revealed a pale blue tank top.

                "How many times have I told you to find something to wear over those clothes!" she chided playfully as she wrapped Heero in it.  "You're on the verge of sickness," she said.  "I know so!" she quickly added when she received a questioning stare from Heero.

                "Never expected to see you here," he simply said as she rubbed ointment on a few of his cuts.

                "Same here, onichan," she whispered.  "I was so scared when you self-detonated like that.  But somehow, I knew you'd live.  You promised to come back to me, you know."

                Heero merely nodded as he pulled his little sister into his embrace.  A single tear of joy trickled down her checks as she was comforted by the safety of Heero's arms.  Wufei, who was completely lost [and the readers as well huh?], suddenly broke the silence  "Traitor," he simply said in a low whisper.

                "Who are you accusing?" Heero stated monotonously to his former comrade in war who sat behind him.

                "Both of you," he said boldly.

                "Just shut up Wufei.  You don't know anything," she commanded.

                "_Do I?" said Wufei raising an eyebrow._

                "We just grew up together on one of the colonies," the girl stated plainly as she pulled away.

                "I'm done.  I want to leave now," she said as monotonously as Heero, after knocking on the door.

                "What if I don't want to?  I just might forget you work for us and leave you in there too?" laughed the gruff man as he swung open the door for her.  She stepped out like royalty and left the two prisoners with an attitude similar to Heero's apathy.

                "Wufei's injuries are minor, nothing to worry about," she whispered to a boy in a similar OZ uniform.  His long light brown bangs shadowed the majority of his face.  Looking out to the empty kitchen, he nodded slightly.  "But Trowa..." she said quietly as she turned to him, "Heero's here..."

                "I'll need to talk to him," Trowa replied as he got up from the counter he was leaning on.  The other nodded as she picked up the trays and followed him.

                As she walked into the prison again, "Don't stay too long, Aurora.  They'll get suspicious," whispered Trowa, who spied the original guard that tried to watch them in secret.  In silence, she placed the trays in front of each of the captives as she entered.

                "I'm going to finish some of your business," she whispered to Heero and Wufei while she retrieved her jacket.  "Your fight is still not over."

                Wufei eyed Heero, who began to eat as if nothing was mentioned.  Trowa stopped Aurora on her way out and she whispered to him inaudibly, "I'm going to the doctors to find _my gundam."_

Author's Note: Bwahahaha!  Read and Review!  Criticism's good too!  Yeah… N-E-WAY!  I'm not sure if I want to continue this thing.  If I find out someone _is_ reading it (aside from my oh so very kind friends –not being sarcastic okay- who will read it anyway) I might keep going… but until then I'll torture Soujiro in my Kenshin fics.. MWAHAHAHAHA!!  [Don't forget those reviews!]


End file.
